


Family Business [Podfic]

by Tbowen71



Series: Kith an Kin Podfics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen, Implied Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbowen71/pseuds/Tbowen71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blade was a flash of silver, arching towards his heart and then suddenly it wasn't. He was getting yanked backwards by strong hands on his shoulders, pulling Gabriel away from Lucifer and the deadly blade.</p><p>In which the fledglings are all grown up and saving the day</p><p>(Rating used for Lucifer's death but that's not really the point of the fic, just the catalyst)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Business [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/95083) by [lifevolutionary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary). 



**Title:** [Family Business](http://archiveofourown.org/chapters/130020?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_7660093)

 **Author:** [lifevolutionary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary)

 **Reader:**  [AlTynan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTynan)

 **Fandom** : Supernatural

 **Pairing** : Gabriel/ Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester

 **Rating** : Mature 

 **Tags** : Kid Fic, Implied Relationship, Time Travel

 **Summary** : 

The blade was a flash of silver, arching towards his heart and then suddenly it wasn't. He was getting yanked backwards by strong hands on his shoulders, pulling Gabriel away from Lucifer and the deadly blade.

In which the fledglings are all grown up and saving the day.

 **Duration:** 7:27 minutes

 **Files:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/a1odicz8c4yoao1/SPN_-_Family_Business.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/cn471gb65cit45o/%5BSPN%5D_Family_Business.m4b)

 


End file.
